Harry Potter and the Fox Goddess
by skyunicorn4257
Summary: A new girl comes into Hogwarts,but because of her mom’s Job she probably won’t stay for long. Will it turn out to be long enough to be thrown into Havoc? (Notice not a romance.) digimon crossover
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Fox Goddess.  
  
By Aerial Frogg  
  
Summary: A new girl comes into Hogwarts, but because of her mom's Job she  
probably won't stay for long. Will it turn out to be long enough to be  
thrown into Havoc? (Notice not a romance.)  
  
Disclaimer: Screw You (to the disclaimers of the world)  
  
Harry Potter walked onto the platform of nine and 3/4, while looking down at his feet. The summer had been a memorable one, for all the wrong reasons. Dudley, who had began to get to the Size of Mr. Dursley, Had decided to color Harry's hair white about a month ago. For some reason it was as if his hair had turned on him in its magical ways, because not even the slightest sign of black hair was showing. Somehow, by some higher power he had managed to avoid killing Dudley or involuntarily using his magic. Aside from coloring his hair, Dudley kept a distance from Harry as did Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.  
  
He spent all summer locked in is room, at Number 4 Pivot Drive, doing his homework in the quiet dim light. He had spent days at a time in there, he wanted to be alone and the Dursleys were happy to oblige him. After days on the inside he would slink into the kitchen, making sure that the Dursleys had no guests. They had all the neighbors convinced that they had, out of the compassion of their hearts, allowed him to stay at a rich friend's house for the summer. Harry of course had no rich friends, nor did he want to go to anyone's house. The letters had slowed two weeks after school, and finally stopped after the fifth week. So for the rest of the summer he had allowed himself to slip into a dark depression.  
  
Soon after the letters stopped, while Uncle Vernon was planning a trip to London, Harry decided to ask for shutters. He made a good delivery with impeccable timing, adding all the reasons the Dursleys should be happy to get them, including that they would help prevent suspicion among the neighbors if he was seen. The Shutters were bought and attached to the inside, so he could open them easily, within a week. The real reason for the shutters he kept to himself, and his big book but we'll get to that later. Really, he just wanted to keep from having to hear the children playing in the street. A sight that all the previous summers he loved to watch and write to Snuffles or Ron about. But now the shutters were on, thanks to the reminders from Aunt Petunia. She hadn't become really an extremely nicer person, in fact Harry was quite sure she acted just the same to all the snobby neighbors. Including the new next door neighbor, who was a lawyer for children, who was always ranting about quiet child abuse in suburbs. This had of course put the Dursleys on their guard, and they had, in turn, began to get Harry things that any good adoptive parents would get, like contacts, which he hardly wore, and nicer clothes, still cheap of course but not hand-me-downs at least. Sometimes though while Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen cleaning, while Vernon and Dudley went out on daily errands, Harry would walk into the kitchen and ask her for something to do. She always had some menial task for him to do at the table. He would sit and quietly talk to his Aunt about just about anything that crossed his mind. Since he was beginning to enjoy being able to talk to someone, though she rarely said anything back, he cut most of the magic out so that she wouldn't get angry and make him leave.  
And so over the summer she had heard stories about his friends Ron and Hermoine, and how that they stopped writing him. She learned of a horrible teacher, she thought she might like to meet, named professor Snape. Also he told her of the horror of watch a friend die and his God- Father Sirius getting pushed into a black curtain. Things also about the pretty Cho Chang and the evil teacher Dolores Umbridge.  
  
After weeks of her being gone and finally returning, he had sent Hedwig to stay with Ron, he decided it was most likely better for her at Grimmauld Place. His aunt had duly agreed with the decision. She kept quiet about the talks with Harry from either son or husband, in her older age she began to feel sorry for being mean to the young Man his whole life, and they had reached an unspoken agreement that with these times in the kitchen they would put hatred of the other to rest.  
  
Harry had found other ways of releasing his thoughts, pain, and other parts of the teenage roller coaster of emotions after losing someone close to them. Other than talking to his aunt, he had begun to write down his thoughts and anything else he felt in a large black parchment book that Hagrid had sent him at the beginning of the summer. At first he thought it was girly and crazy, but it did make him feel some relief. So in this book he began to write letters, some were just simple thoughts of the day, others were all out emotional rampages, here and there he would write little stories of a hero beating the bad guys, always bearing a resemblance to Voldemort or Tom Riddle, all letters were addressed to Sirius. He saw no reason to disguise it as he had for so long. Sirius Black was Harry Potter's God-Father and he was proud of it.  
  
Spending all that time alone in his room writing and working, had taken its tole on his body. Harry had become incredibly pale, and skinny. However, when Dudley got a new weight set the old one got shoved into Harry's room. It was, of course, practically brand-new, so since Harry still had hours of free time between home work and writing. So he was surprisingly strong, despite his thin frame. Had he ate more and gotten more other exercises, he probably would have returned to Hogwarts, looking very much more the part of a young man who had taken on Death Eaters the year before.  
  
But he hadn't, he was a pale and thin young man, and when you added his white hair and emerald eyes, he looked very much like a ghost. Or a Slytherin, he couldn't decide which was worse at first when he had looked in the mirror while trying on his new Hogwarts robes, at last he decided he would definitely rather be a ghost.  
  
All of his clothes all ranged from black to grey. Grey because he had started to run out of black dye. It wasn't so much that he owned so many clothes. It was more the fact that he couldn't afford very much of the black dye. So this didn't help his wanting to look a little less Slytherin, but he didn't want to have to wear colors. No reason to hide wanting everyone to keep a distance from you. Which they did, while sending dirty looks at him.  
  
So there he stood, in the middle of the platform, very early, hoping to avoid the looks at least for while. His long sleeve shirt was a dark shade of grey while his cargo jeans were a deep black. Harry's eyes crossed as he looked at the white hair partially blocking his view, then at his shirt, if he hadn't wasted some dye trying to get his hair not white, this shirt would probably be black like his jeans.  
  
Finally the train pulled up to platform nine and three quarters, so he began to quickly load his luggage and searching for a compartment out of the way and usually empty. He found one after about ten minutes, it was on a car that was incredibly old and was rumored to had been around since before Dumbledore went to Hogwarts. Harry seriously doubted the rumor but the car was obviously broken down. It was part of the reason the train was always "full", no one wanted to go in here. Harry found out soon enough when the train started and began to move. The squeaking had started out small, but now it was loudly droning as the train began to move at full speed. Despite the squeaking and one interruption from a red head, who was obviously lost,. when she came in for a second before seeing Harry and leaving. When he looked up he noticed that she had dropped some sort of a blue toy. He picked it up and examined it.  
  
It fit into the palm of his hand, it had a very small screen on it. He had seen one of these somewhere, but where? When he decided that he probably wouldn't get it out while straining his brain, Harry decided to turn his attention to the Daily Prophet. There was little traces of He Who Must Not Be Named, all through the paper. Not nearly enough fear was in the words, not enough for his liking. The Ministry had done a very good job of toning down how serious the attack was. They were giving people the impression that they had complete control over the situation. The whole thing made Harry sick to his stomach. So he tossed the paper on the ground to lay down in the seat to sleep.  
  
(~^*^~)  
  
He woke up with one thought on his mind: Dudley. Quickly snatching out the toy he looked it over. Yes, Harry was sure that this was one of the Digimon toys that Dudley had for a year or two when they were younger. This looked a little different though, this one had a card slot, well he thought he saw commercials for one like that, after it wasn't quite as popular and Harry began to get the toys. This one was also much heavier and appeared to be sturdier to. Maybe the lost girl had been a first year who still had toys passed down from her older siblings.  
  
After toying with the thought of keeping it for a few seconds, he decided it was best to return it. If it was a first year surely, she had heard the rumors and had come to this car in pure desperation. So he began his search for the girl in this car. Without the squeaking, that had gotten louder when stepping out into the hall, it would have been dead quiet. He stepped slowly, looking in each compartment for the girl, he had a brief look at her, she had red hair, he couldn't remember much but if he saw her he would recognize her.  
  
He had just about given up hope when he was almost to the end of the car. Looking hopefully into the next compartment, he saw just what he needed, the girl. He was about to open the door when he noticed the last thing in the world he needed, Ron and Hermoine. Oh crap. 


	2. Spying, Sneaking, and Things like James ...

Harry Potter and the Fox Goddess  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Spying, Sneaking, and things like James Bond  
  
By: Aerial Frogg  
  
Disclaimer: Go away ( The disclaimers of the world cry.)  
  
Well, I could just lay low at the door and maybe when, if, Hermoine and Ron decide to leave and look for me... No that won't work, one of them will probably stay with the new girl. Hm, what else, what else. Prefect meeting Maybe they go to one again this year. Then the girl would be alone, he could sneak in and give it to her quickly without telling his name. Perfect. Sort of.  
  
So Harry waited. And waited. And almost fell asleep, but managed to stay up long enough to sure enough watch the red head and sandy brown haired prefects leave. But they were coming his way, and that posed a small problem because there was any compartments he could reach with out being seen. So he sunk into the small nook in the hall he had been hiding in, and prayed for anyone upstairs to smile upon him.   
  
"I'm worried though, what if Dumbledore was serious about us not being able to see Harry this year at Hogwarts, not one of the businesses said that they had seen him. Not even at the Leaky Cauldron, and you know how people freak out when they see him there." Hermoine's worried voice addressed the red headed Ron, walking as slowly as she was.  
  
"We're just turning this into something way too big, he'll show up and probably have perfectly good explanation. Besides, he'll at least show up to get Hedwig, right? I mean, remember our second year, when me and Harry came to school in a car." Ron was trying to comfort her, and quietly himself because he was just as worried as Hermoine if not more.  
  
"Thanks Ron, I guess that does make me feel a little better. I just wish he would have wrote us back. That way it wouldn't be so stressful."   
  
What? I wrote back every time I even wrote to both of you when you didn't write to me Harry was frustrated, and confused to the point that he almost forgot to be extremely still and hold his breath as they walked by. But quickly he did and remained as still and quiet as the statues at Hogwarts. Well, sometimes still and quiet statues.  
  
"You know what?" Something had just dawned on Hermoine that might explain Dumbledore's answer and why they didn't see Harry. " What if Professor Dumbledore thought it might not be safe for Harry to travel by the train this year? Maybe the Professor or someone from the Order Brought him to Hogwarts himself. Then if he couldn't safely find a way to smuggle Harry without much notice, ' we might not see Harry at Hogwarts'."  
  
"Wow 'Moine. I would have never thought of that It's brilliant"  
  
"Thank you Ron, and please, stop calling me 'Mione. It sounds like those birds in that muggle movie we saw this summer." Hermoine said as they trailed off into the upper cars.  
  
Well Sounds like they have me all figured out Harry was busy imagining the looks on their faces when he would reveal himself to them. Quickly and quietly he was off to return the lost trinket toy thing of the girl. If they had returned, they already would have been suspicious because he was on his hand and knees because his feet had fallen asleep. Once he could stand and wriggle his feet he turned to the door. Three quick raps on the sliding door gained him the ok to enter.  
  
The red head turned out to not be a first year, now that Harry had gotten a quality survey of the young woman he felt that she could very well be older then himself. She had red hair she pulled into a ponytail which slightly spiked at the top. One tuft of hair had escaped the ponytail right in front of each ear. Her shirt was black and had some words in white bold, blocky Japanese, so he couldn't read it, with a little penguin underneath it.  
  
"It's Badtz Maru" she spoke up. Apparently noticing him studying her shirt. " How can I help you?" She looked up from her muggle magazine and over to Harry who was still standing in the door. Looking up from her shirt he tried to remember why he had braved being seen by his friends to come here.   
  
"Oh yeah " After shuffling through his pockets, he produced the blue hand held. " You dropped this in my compartment when you left." She didn't need to be told twice. The girl snatched the thing out of his hand as if she thought he might break it. As son as it was placed back around her neck she sighed relief.  
  
"Arigato, Thank You." Her voice had a little accent to it, but not much. It was blended as if she came from lots of places. If anything though her voice was sort of American, she had probably learned English, or Japanese there. Harry had planned on turning and going back to his cabin, since Hermoine and Ron could come back at any time. However since she looked older he decided to cave in to his curiosity.  
  
"So what's your name?" He broke the minute of silence that had gone on between the two of them.  
  
"Rika Nonaka, your's?" She cocked an eyebrow as she attempted to be nice and sociable.  
  
Harry was reluctant to say at first and thought of making a name up, but before he did anything she said, " That hard to remember? I guess I'm in trouble then."  
  
"It's Harry, Harry Potter." He watched as her face went from showing her trying to process and place the name to realizing who he was.  
  
"You know, I heard you came here before, I guess I just forgot." She made a faint smile at him while trying to think of anything to say. She wasn't very good at chit chat.  
  
"So what year are you in? I'm a sixth year Gryffindor." He had been wondering where she came from too, but he decided to slowly ask questions. Besides, she hadn't asked to see his scar like every other person in the wizarding world.   
  
"Well, I am in the sixth year, but I'm seventeen because I had to miss the 1st year because I was busy with something else." She fiddled with corner of her magazine as she talked to him.  
  
Ha I was right, she is older. But.. "So why did you come to Hogwarts after five years? Did you move here, or have you always lived around here and went to a different school?" There, that's what I want to know.  
  
"I'm originally from Japan, but after I turned 13 my mom wanted us to see the world and she got a job with the ministry of magic in Japan that has her go from place to place, so I've only stayed at one school per year since then." She had left the magazine and was now twisting at the necklace on her toy. " Your turn, how do they choose what house I go into? I heard you have to take a test, but I would imagine it wouldn't be too hard since first years take it."  
  
"Well, it is a sort of test I guess. See, they put this hat on you that looks into your head, and places you into one of four houses: Gryffindor, my house. Ravenclaw, lots of really smart people go there. Slytherin, all purebloods, and Gryffindor's rival. Then there's Hufflepuff, which is where everyone else goes. You know what whenever you explain the Sorting Hat, it sounds really weird." he finished by putting his hand over his mouth and thinking for a moment.  
  
"Oh no, talking hats peering into my innermost thoughts? Happens all the time." Rika's joke was dripping of dry sarcasm. But she delivered it so well while she suddenly became re-interested in her magazine, that Harry didn't mind so much. After two minutes of complete silence and not being able to think of anything else to talk about he dismissed himself by saying he was on his way to change into his Hogwarts robes. She decided she would too and locked the door behind him.  
  
Harry's head was swimming. Now that he had left, of course, he could think of a million and a half things to ask. Also he couldn't stop thinking about what his two friends he thought had deserted him had said. They said they had sent me an owl, I know I sent Hedwig to them. Hedwig never seemed hurt or anything. She was a little restless maybe, but I guess if my owner locked himself in his room with me I might not be the most tranquil thing in the world either.  
  
He had finished changing and was now very tired, the night before he had spent on the Knight Bus. That hadn't helped him get any sleep. Since nothing during the summer was half as disturbing as last summer, the Dursleys simply let him go to London and King's Cross by himself via Knight Bus. So he concluded that he could definitely use the nap that he had wanted so badly to take since the train started moving. So he rested his cheek against the glass until he nodded off.  
  
#$%&() #$$%%&&(() #$%$%&()  
  
A/N: Ok, first: I wasn't sure of Rika's age. Some places said ten some said 13, in the US version I think she was 13, but for my purposes she was 11.  
  
What was two, oh yeah: The disclaimers aren't aimed at you. They are mean I know. But they are aimed at the disclaimers... I hate them all, well at least on FanFiction. On my site I will use them with a smile on my face :-)  
  
Thank you for readin' Review if you're still breathin'   
  
sorry for the shabbyness of this chapter. fanfiction thinks i smell bad and hates me so it won't let me upload .doc's 


	3. A Goddess 3

Harry Potter and the Fox Goddess  
  
By: Aerial Frogg  
  
Chapter Three: Follow Your Dreams, Unless they Suck.  
  
!##$$%&%%&%&%&  
  
Harry yawned and opened his sliding compartment door. It was very quiet even for the squeaky old car he was in. He gathered his things that he brought into the compartment with him. Hedwig's cage was nowhere in sight so he decided he must have left it with his other larger luggage. While he was worrying whether or not he had left it somewhere, He heard the first signs of life other than his on the train.  
  
"I wonder where Harry's at?" He heard Hemoine's voice, but he didn't see her anywhere. He checked the compartment where he met Rika and saw Ron and Hermoine come out of. No one was there. In fact it looked kind of dusty. Harry sighed and decided to go outside, he needed some fresh air. Lots of it. After a summer full of the musky warm air of his room, even the new and depressing Harry Potter wanted to fill his lung of something crisp. When he stepped out onto the platform, he got a small surprise: the air outside of the train was as musky, if not more than his room at home. The real shock of his life came when he was on his was on his way to the carriages. A pile of white and pink feathers lay on the ground near the exit. Contrary to his first thought of staying away from anything that may not let him have a normal year for once at Hogwarts, Harry altered his course a little to go towards it.  
  
When he was five meters away a strange noise escaped through his throat. At first he couldn't move, but eventually his legs seemed to regain consciousness and he walked toward it. Once he got a meter away Harry's fears were confirmed. He dropped to his knees and laid his hand onto the pile.  
  
"Oh, Hedwig I'm sorry. I should have known better then to let you go alone..." his voice trailed off as he began to the mutter words of thanks he would give her when she returned with a letter, or dropped in to say hello. After a few minutes he began to notice that there was something written in Hedwig's blood: Sorry you failed.  
  
That helped nothing. Harry suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He needed to throw up soon. Looking around him, everything seemed to have gotten darker. It felt like something was jumping on top of his stomach mercilessly. His knees where giving out so he dropped to his knees. That didn't last long either, soon he was slowly falling flat onto his face. When he hit the floor it felt like a jolt had just run through his body.  
  
"Oops"  
  
"Viximon, look what you did!" Who the heck is that? With these to voices, the squeaking of the train had also came to Harry's ears. "Now get off Harry before you smother him."  
  
"He was mumblin' and cryin' Rika."(1) Came a concerned little voice on top of him. Soon after the weight he now noticed had been there, was lifted off of his back.  
  
"I'm sure you were concerned , but next time try not to use his stomach as a trampoline to wake him up." The once scolding voice, turned to a quiet voice that you would use while tying to get onto a little kid for doing something incredibly funny.  
  
Harry's head was a swirling. His head hurt, especially his nose. The thing he had just went through was probably a dream. But he couldn't remember where he was at. Once the two stopped talking he heard the squeaking loud and clear, and got and idea of what had happened. I fell asleep on the train. Since I was having a mumbling in my sleep, that Vix- somthing was trying to wake me up. When I fell down in the dream I must have fell down in real life too. Which means I'm on the floor, and Rika is getting a nice shot of my back.  
  
Harry sighed/groaned as he pulled himself up while trying to regain a little of his pride. Rika was about to open her mouth to apologize, but Harry silenced her with a hand in the air.  
  
"Really, it's ok Rika. We can talk about it later when we have more time. Who's your little friend." He cracked a half fake, half real smile while pointing to the golden yellow animal in her arms. Rika frowned, not out of anger or sadness, it was just odd how much older he was acting. Compared to how he acted only an hour ago when she met him.  
  
"Oh, this is Viximon.Viximon, this is Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, I came to see if you had changed into your robes, looks like you did. The people I rode up here with were prefects, or something. I thought it might be easier getting around if I went with someone who knew the way a little better. I heard the staircases moved, and door that aren't always there..." Rika trailed off and looked at him hopefully. He knew what the look meant, she was hoping that those were just rumors.  
  
"Sorry to say, but the rumors are true. You can get lost pretty easily at Hogwarts." Harry couldn't count on his fingers and toes how many times had gotten lost in Hogwarts, that is before he got the Marauder's Map in his third year. "If that's what you want, I will certainly come with you. Now I only have a small bag with me so if you need help carrying your- "  
  
"No thank you I can carry the bags I brought myself." The train had come to a complete stop, so Rika bent to pick up the two medium size bags at her feet and the Viximon jumped from her arms to her shoulder so she could pull up the two bags. Harry frowned, she looked a little uncomfortable shift the weight around. However, she didn't look like the type to argue with much. He let it go then asked her to please follow him.  
  
The quiet between them was long and awkward between going from one side of the car to the exit. This was getting increasingly uncomfortable for Harry as memories of his dreams made him a little afraid to open the door. So before he realized it, he had been staring at the door with his hand thinking about opening it for some time now.  
  
"Hey, if anyone needs to be nervous it's me right?" Rika's voice showed she could sense a little bit of the emotions and thoughts in his head as he had froze.  
  
Quickly he opened the bright colored door. Both the unsuspecting students were greeted by a clean smelling breeze of air. Harry relaxed his shoulders, sometime reality was nice to him. Once he had gotten down he stretched a hand out to help Rika. Harry watched as her eyes darted from his hand, to the ground, and to the bags and her perched pet. Finally she obliged his helping hand to slowly step the huge step down, due to the absence of an extra step.  
  
!#$%&())(&%$#!  
  
(1) since I don't really know what Viximon's voice sound like so I just  
imagined a quiet little girl's voice I guess I wanted to use (') to  
emphasize that improper speech pronunciation thingy, or something. Ugh  
Don't ask me to explain my head, I don't even understand it. 


End file.
